It All Happened Like This!
by vadso
Summary: A story about a rich industrialist Draco Malfoy whose life is down in the dumps and Hermione Granger, a happy go lucky girl who just loves to talk! They meet in a train and incidents in their life happened like this! Quite funny! no angst! AU. No magic
1. How they met!

**It**** All**** Happened**** Like This**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am Vidushi and this is my first story. So, I hope that all of you who are reading my story, even if you don't feel like reviewing, I don't mind, I myself never review. But, you see, this is my first story so just let me know that you have read it. Well, I guess I should give the disclaimer now... I never understood what use is that but here goes...**

**Disclaimer: Ofcourse, the characters don't belong to me, if they would, you would've been reading this lovely story in a paperback or a hardback edition. Anyways, even the plot's not entirely mine. Just this totally awesome movie I saw, I thought that the characters would go so well with the plot. OK, if any of you recognize the movie, tell me! So, on with the story!**

"Here are the papers, Mr Malfoy. I, as Narcissa Black's solicitor, demand of you, the total value shares owned by my client in this company, as well as in all others, a five year advance of her income and other advantages, all of which have been listed under section C, page 13 of my report. It'll be best if you pay attention to it ASAP Mr. Malfoy."

"The annual report has to be out in about one and a half months, sir, and the accounts have been totally muddled up."

"Our new brand has failed abysmally. I just got the reviews on it sir and I am sorry to inform you but we'll have to somehow cover up our losses otherwise we'll lose our share holders. The share prices are already dropping…"

"Sir, this had to be looked over and signed day before yesterday. It was the last date for us to be able to procure the loans we required. What will we do now sir?"

"Draco, what are you doing? Are you listening to me buddy? Just don't sit there; we've got work to do… C'mon…"

"This company is in a mess because of you boy. Just don't sit there, do something, otherwise we'll all be on the road, with nothing to put on the plates for our children at dinner time…"

Such was the position of the board room of the leading company Malfoys Ltd. They had gotten a new chairman, the new owner of the company just last month but things were not settling as they should've. Everything, from the company's accounts to productions was in a chaos. Clearly, it was not a pleasant time to be the chairman. Though nobody was saying that, it could be seen in everybody's eyes whom they deemed responsible for their disposition.

Draco Malfoy, 23 years old, son to Lucius Malfoy, the sole owner of Malfoy industries, which dealt in all sorts of fields, from communication to media, from clothes to electronics was sitting at the head of the table in the board meeting room of his father's, now his, office. His young, handsome face creased prematurely with worry and dread in his hands. His anxiety increasing every time he heard another person speaking to him. His life had gone from perfect to the present state, personification of the words confusion and despair. It was his father's entire fault. Only if he hadn't died… This would not have happened...

His father, his role model, whom he idolized and believed to be above everyone else. He, who would do anything for his dear son, whose command was his son's every wish, had died a month before…

Draco was the obvious heir to his immense wealth but his life was totally turned upside down. One day, he was perfectly at peace with the world, happy and free with the love of his life Pansy next to him, next moment, he had been informed of his father's untimely death and before he could come out of shock, he was stuck in this dreadful place people liked to call, one of the leading companies of London. He had tried his level best for everything to work out, but the situation had gone from bad to worse. He was nearing a nervous breakdown when another blow hit him; Pansy was getting married to his childhood acquaintance, Blaise Zabini…

Draco got up. Ignoring everyone who called him back, he walked out of the door, straight to the men's washroom. He walked steadily up to the wash basin looked at his own reflection in the spotless mirror above it, which stared back at him, drained of thought and energy to go further. How clichéd, thought Draco, his image was a perfect image of his soul at that time. Tired of all this, in order to get such depressing thoughts out of his mind, he splashed some cold water on his face and wiped it with his handkerchief. Just then, the door to the washroom opened and Harry entered. He went straight over to his best friend and said to him in what he thought was a sympathetic tone, "Listen buddy, I know it's very hard for you but you have to pull yourself together. You can't go on like this. The company needs you in your best form. We are already running in losses. What are you so worked up about? Don't deny that, I can tell."

"You mean other than the obvious, life fucking me?" _Yeah, that's me and my life in a nutshell._

"Yes, I can tell something happened… Is it about Pansy? Is she OK?"

"You bet she is… Today's her wedding day…" _I wish I could rip that __Blaise__Zabini__ apart from limb to limb, was it because of money she did that or just out of sheer stupidity._

"WHAT?" Harry's emerald green eyes bulged out of their sockets, behind his glasses. "How do you know? But, how could she do that, she knew you were in a state."

"Just when I thought I could overcome all this, she had to do that." _Why did she do that to me, I loved her…_

"Mate, I'm sorry to hear that. Anything I could do for you?"

"Harry, cover up for me, I have to go see her…" exclaimed Draco desperately.

"There's no need to do that to yourself." _Oh yes, there is. __You don't tell me what to do and what not__; I've had enough of that already._

"I have to do that damn it! Anyways, I can't stand the board meeting anymore. I don't understand how my mother could have done that to us, to me… you tell me, what am I to do?"

"Shit happens man, alright; go on, I see you need to do that."

Without another backward glance, Draco walked away with long strides from his best friend, out of the classy, staff only washroom, down the corridor. Everyone, as he passed, stood up and wished him but he hardly took any notice. They could've been doing the salsa starker with their bodies painted and he wouldn't have even raised a brow. He walked out of the 30 storey building and ignoring his driver, opened the driver's seat of his Aston Martin and sat in it, slamming the door in the driver's face. Accelerating to a 100 km per hour, Draco reached his destination in less than half an hour.

He got out of his car on reaching the cathedral where the wedding was to take place and walked straight in, not even acknowledging the people who had come out to receive him, who, he thought were just doing so because of his last name. All the flowers used to decorate the cathedral were beautiful and fragrant and around him as he walked on. Anyone would have just stopped there to look at the lovely church and smell it even but to Draco, it was a showoff. A showoff by the world to let him down, like his father had, like his mother had, like Pansy had and now, like his employees were trying to do. He walked straight towards Pansy and Blaise Zabini who were right now standing on a pedestal and receiving everyone's gifts and well wishes for their marriage, the ceremony having finished an hour ago. Pansy was latching onto Blaise's arm and her every action made Draco's blood boil. He stepped over on the pedestal.

"Hey Draco! Nice to see you here." Said Blaise when he saw who had just graced them with his presence. Though Blaise had never harbored any ill feeling towards the former, the mutinous thoughts running through Draco's mind, if Blaise could read them, would be enough to make him run, screaming blue murder as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Pansy, who was staring at her feet which were strapped in snow white, high heeled stilettos, didn't lift her pretty blue eyes to meet Draco's icy gray ones. Her courage had failed her even to acknowledge a former lover. When she finally did lift her chin, no words were needed. Everything Draco wanted to say to her was there in his eyes and his expression. A mixture of anger, hatred and despair said it all. He didn't need to open his mouth once to make her eyes glassy and ashamed of herself. But, she did not give any other response to his non verbal accusations and after gathering courage, she lifted her lovely face and stared defiantly in his eyes back again perhaps trying to convey her decisions and thoughts to him. Draco was however in no mood to heed any of her responses. But, she decided that she would not be weak. Fortunately, this scene went unseen by the many people present there including Blaise.

Disgusted as well as disappointed, Draco walked away, out of the wedding, not wanting to create a scene. He drove away in his car, not knowing where that road was leading him. Turning left on the first turn, right on the second, going straight on the third and repeating this process several times, until he was totally lost.

Contrary to beliefs, Draco was neither heartless, nor unaffected. His heart had broken seeing Pansy, his Pansy in the arms of Blaise Zabini! As much as he had wanted to pound his face in his own wedding, he held himself. Even though his company was running in losses, he was still the head of it and had to maintain some sort of sophisticated image of himself. He would not give in to the temptations of physical violence towards his childhood friend, even though he had stolen his girl. Draco, at that moment was not depressed, he was miserable. The thought of running away from everything, from the muddle called his life was seeming more and more inviting every second. He suddenly stopped his car and stepped out. Taking out his BlueBerry cell phone from his perfectly tailored coat's side pocket, he kept it on the car and started walking away from it. The young man didn't know for how long had he been walking but stopped suddenly as he came near to a railway station. Not knowing better, he went straight towards the train which was standing at the platform. No ticket in his hand and no means of communication, but not giving a damn about the consequences, he went ahead sat himself in the first free compartment he saw, closing his eyes, leaning on the cool window glass, not noticing a lone tear running down his cheek.

Hermione was going to Birmingham, her hometown. Her family had lived there for quite a few generations. After finally finishing High University and successfully graduating top of her class, she was going to see her family! It had been ages since she last saw them. If she remembered properly, _they_ had come ( they constituting her father, mother, uncle, aunt and her closest cousin, Ginny) to see her last on her 22nd birthday that january and it was now june. For someone so attached to their family as she was, it was a wonder she didn't run away from hostel earlier. And now, she was finally going there. But, for anyone who thought otherwise, it was not as if she was going there to stay forever. No sir, Hermione Granger was not one of your run of the mill, weak, dependent girls. She was outgoing, independent and a high spirited girl who had always been taught to follow her heart wherever it went. She was totally happy go lucky and loved to talk which made her very difficult for her mother and teachers to discipline but she always remained as she was! Unfortunately, maybe, for her, she was also taught to always obey her parents and elders but what she was about to do would make her go against every wish of her parents and prove that she definitely was a strong and independent girl who listened to no one except herself. She was going to elope with her boyfriend of 6 months, Ron Weasely!!! But for now, her plan was to go to Birmingham, meet everyone and after a few weeks, as soon as she got her chance, she would run away. After marrying her beloved Ron, she would go back to her parents and apologise. They would have to forgive her, she was their only daughter out of three children. Then, she would go back to London with Ron and get a good paying job or stay with Ron in Liverpool ( that's where he lived) and live her life, fairytale style with her featuring as the heroine and Ron as her prince charming!

She had applied for a plane ticket to Birmingham but all flights had been full. She was somewhere very low on the waiting list and knew it would be futile for her to wait for the plane. Thus, she got a train ticket booked to Birmingham. Right now, she was rushingto the railway station. She ran all the way to the door of the train from the platform as the train had slowly started to move but not at all fast. With all her luggage in her hands, it was with a great difficulty that she was able to catch the train. She go on it and took out the train ticket from the back pocket of her jeans an checked to see where her compartment was. It was towards the back of the train and right now, she was standing near the middle. Though the train wasn't as full, she could see very few free compartments as she made her way to her own.

When Hermione finally got to her own compartment, she saw someone, a man to be specific, sitting on her seat. He looked about her age and was quite handsome. Wearing an armani suit, he struck as a quite rich and sophisticated person but his face told another story. It was a mess of emotions. Hermione, though, walked up to him and said in a gentle voice, "Excuse me , this is my seat." He did not reply and kept on staring outside the window and Hermione could see that he had not heard her. She repeated in a slightly louder voice but there was still no response from the mysterious blond. She called to him two more times, with no reply and finally growing frustrated, she patted him slightly on his shoulder. He suddenly jerked his head in her direction as she finally got his attention. Thinking that perhaps he was deaf, owing to no reply from him earlier, she told him in hand actions that seat number 23 was hers. Though his eyes showed a tiny bit of amusement at her antics, he did not say anything and got up to sit in the seat opposite to where he had been sitting earlier.

Draco, as if coming out of a trance noticed a girl, a quite pretty one at that with dark brown hair which were in ringlets and with a height, some 5 inches lower than his own, trying to get his attention. She was using hand actions to convey something to him. He was a bit comfused, why was she doing that? Then it struck to him that perhaps he had not listened to her when she may have said anything to him earlier. He understood what she was trying to say and got up from his seat and sat oppsite to his previous one.

"Hey! do you have the ticket to this seat mister?" Exclaimed the girl as soon as she sat on her seat tucking all her luggage under her seat. Before draco could even open his mouth to reply, she went on…

"Then you must be like me! I mean, nobody wants these end of the train compartments but I always insist for them! The people in the reservation get really surprised but I have a funda that my journey does not end with the train."

"I am going further to Birmingham. My family lives there. Everyone has a family, even I do!"

"Everyone says that London is very crowded. What crowded?! Its people like us only who make the crowd. We make the crowd and we only have a problem."

"I came to London when I was 17 for higher studies. St. Mary's Girl's hostel, Good Hope Girl's Hostel. Hostel, Hostel, Hostel. I bet you 1000 bucks that never again in my life am I ever gonna stay in a hostel again. I am totally fed up of them."

"The food is so bad in hostels. I don't know, do the mess supervisers take out their pent up frustration on the poor veggies and meat…"

Draco couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the brunette. She was talking non stop, not caring that he was showing not even the slightest bit of interest in anything she had to say. She was still talking…

"I just hope all the digging near the railway station stops before the rains come, otherwise, the place would turn into a muddy mess. It would be so difficlut for anyone to get here don't you think so?"

"Anyways, I am going away, leaving London atleast for the time being. I don't know whether I would return here or not-"

She cut off as the door to their compartment opened to reveal the ticket checker.

_Saved! _Thought Draco to himself with a relieved sigh…

The ticket checker came in and asked to check their tickets. The girl took out her ticket from the depths of one of her numerous bags. He turned to Draco who replied in a monotonous voice,

"Sorry sir, I don't have a ticket…"

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Well, the guy looked rich enough and decent to her, not like those punks who hiked for free rides she had sen in the city. But, if he was taking a free ride, he certainly must be totally broke! Poor guy! She would help him! 

The ticket checker was glaring at him and she suddenly broke out,

"You see sir, his plan got changed at the last minute. He was rushing to get the train and in this chaos, there was no time him to buy the ticket. I hope you understand. Anyways, the train is quite free, why don't you make a ticket for him right now… sir, are you already convinced or should I say more?"

The checker looked towards the blond, "Where do you want to go mister?"

"Where is the train going?"

"Last stop, Liverpool! Pease make a ticket for him till Liverpool!", Hermione cut in. " Actually, I should tell you, he's had an accident. Going through bad time. He's still in trauma… The ticket!"

The ticket checker got up and Hermione saw the guy pay him money for his ticket. So, he was certainly not broke, she thought to herself. The ticket checker went away, out of the compartment and hermione sat back in her seat.

* * *

The girl looked up to Draco, amazement written in her big brown eyes… 

"Whoah man! Whats the matter. You're so quiet, not noticing anything around you. Are you high or something? Taken Drugs or what!"

Surprised, Draco gave her a weird look but this did not stop her from saying anything else-

"You see, if you have a problem, you can tell me without any hesitation! I'll give you good advice! All my friends at the hostel, used to come to me for advice for their problems. And I used to solve them! You know, I'm that type of girl, like Agony Aunts in magazines! That type. C'mon, c'mon, tell me. Don't be shy! Go on, why are you hesitating?! Tell me!"

"You are my problem. You've ben talking and talking and talking. Don't you ever keep quiet? Can't you see that I'm not interested in anything you say. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to know whether you are going to Birmingham or, or Timbuctoo. I, I don't care whether you used to live in a hostel or a brothel. I so not care alright. So, for god's sake, get a bloody hint and please leave me ALONE!"

Draco didn't know what came over him to burst out like that but seriously, enough was enough. He had had enough with her. When sudden quiet met his ears, he realized that perhaps he had gone a bit too far. He lifted his gaze slowly from his polished shoes to look at her and he could see that she did not look happy with him.

"You shouldn't have said that about a brothel. It was wrong…"

"I know, I am really sorry for that, I didn't mean it, you see I am kinda upset so I jus-"

"Yeah, I know," The girl replied with vigour and interest returning in her eyes! "You are clearly very upset about something. But that's OK! I didn't mind. You see, I don't mind a lot of things these days. Do you know why? Because I am getting married very soon! To the love of my life, Ronald!"

"We are eloping, he is not from England you see, my parents wouldn't agree. But what can anyone do after marriage…"

"I've always loved mountains! He used to live in mountains earlier. What a lovely life! Don't you agre?"

"Well, whats the difference between a hill and a mountain, I could never understand… "

"Since I was five, I always had a craze about marriage…"

She was on again. Draco just slumped back on his seat, wide eyed and astonished. Looking at her now going on about whether or not to buy shoes from Edinburgh, he asked God, why the heck was he stuck here? But, her lips kept on moving, not caring whether he was listening or not. She didn't even get thirsty! How could anyone possibly speak so much?!

* * *

**Guys, just let me know that theres someone out there reading this please!**


	2. the missed train!

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter of "It All Happened Like ****This****". This is dedicated to my first three reviewers****Balpreet****Salman**** and Flaming ****Bradhadair****! You guessed the movie right! **

**I hope that you get well soon ****Balpreet****. This is for you that I decided to upload my ****chappy**** today. **

It was late in night. Perhaps about 1:30. Everything was quite and all that could be heard was the light jingling and racketing as the train went on, towards its destination. A sudden jerk on the train stopping at a station made Hermione wake up from a peaceful slumber. She had been dreaming about her Ron and just when the dream was getting good, she had to be jerked awake...

Hermione tried to go back to sleep but her parched throat was making it difficult. She finally got up from her sleeping position to retrieve her water bottle when her eyes suddenly fell on the seat opposite to her. It was empty and didn't look slept in. The sheets on it were folded and the pillow was unused. Confused, she wondered where that sullen and a little unfriendly guy who had shared her compartment was. She got up from her seat, out of her compartment and looked down the corridor of the stopped train but couldn't see him anywhere.

She didn't know what came over her, but, deciding that she would at least see where he had got to, she got off the train and squinted her eyes to make them able to see properly in the semi darkness of the station. At a distance, she saw a blond man with an Armani coat held over his shoulder, walking to god knows where...

"Hey mister, come back, you'll miss your train..." She hollered as loud as she could. Perhaps he didn't hear or was trying to ignore her, her call had elicited no reaction whatsoever from him. He kept on moving forward.

Hermione went after him and called to him again, "Hey you with the coat, Blondie, come back, you're gonna miss the train..." she could've been talking to a tree and would've got a better response. He didn't even glance her way. Hermione knew that if she ran to get him, even she would miss her train as it had slowly started moving now, as if eager to leave that small station of no significance as compared to many much more important stations, the train had seen, and Hermione had no intention to do that but after all, she was doing social service, wasn't she?! If he missed the train, what would he do?

Making up her mind, she ran as fast as she could towards him, who was still walking away from her in the opposite direction. Hermione ran as fast as she could and finally caught up with him...

* * *

Draco had not slept in the train. He had not even opened his sheets to make himself more comfortable in the slowly growing chill which seemed to hang in the air. But, he still didn't get what he wanted, peace. The girl was still not quiet, she was babbling in her sleep! This amused Draco. He had never met such a girl, or even any person. He could see that she had a strong will to live the life, the way she wanted. He admired this spirit of hersbut it didn't stop him for being irritated with her. Fine, she had helped him back there but still, she wouldn't get a hint that he was not interested in knowing about every single thing in her life...

This train of thought made him go back to thinking about his own life and such a wave of depression came over him that it was hard for him to hold himself steady. The tension and excitement of his day caught up with him suddenly and he felt suffocated. He had to get some fresh air.

The train jerked to a stop suddenly and Draco felt that this station was god sent. He slowly got up from his seat and his gaze fell over the girl sleeping on the seat opposite to him. Her mass of curly brown hair spread all over the seat and hung down, looking entrancing in the filtered moonlight coming through the blinded window of the compartment, so like Pansy's! He remembered how HE used to run his fingers through her hair... How HE held her close to him when she- OK, he had to get out now, fresh air was needed more than ever...

He slowly opened the compartment door, careful not to wake the girl up and let himself out. He stepped down on the platform, grateful that it was almost deserted. He walked away from the train at a slow but steady pace. He didn't know where his steps were leading him. He just knew that he was trying to get away, from the train, the talking girl, even his life...

He was halfway to the entrance of the platform when he heard someone calling behind him…

"Hey you with the coat, Blondie, come back, you're gonna miss the train..."

How could he mistake that voice, the girl was back again! He kept on walking pretending he hadn't heard her…

"Hey mister, come back, you're gonna miss your train!" OK, now she was getting on his last nerves…

Draco heard pattering of feet behind him and before he could react, she had caught up with him.

"Listen to me buddy, why don't you go back, the train has started moving! You'll miss it!"

"So would you! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

The girl stared at him with resentment and moved back, no longer eager to help him, but anxious to not miss her train, running to catch it which had now gained momentum and was accelerating, anxious to be out of the dark and lonely station.

"Go to hell!" Draco heard her shout at him as she rushed forward to catch her train. He couldn't help but smile!

* * *

Hermione was running as fast as she could to catch her train and to her relief, the separation between her and the train was decreasing steadily and assuredly. She was just about to catch hold of the handle and hoist herself up on the steps of the train door, when she tripped! Her foot got stuck in the foot rest of a bench and she went sprawling over the luggage of a poor man who had been trying to sleep until his train arrived. Her head and knees hurt terribly as she tried to get up and run towards the train. But, by then, the train had become a lot faster and _she_ had become slower. Half limping and half running towards her moving train, a dread grew in Hermione's heart. She couldn't run fast… W_hat if she missed the train! _

By now, the train was too fast for her to run up to. In a last attempt, she gathered all her strength and ran as fast as she could but the fate did not have that in its mind! The train had left the station before she could even come near it!

The dread in her heart bubbled up to her throat. _What would she do now! Here she was, stuck in a dark dingy railway station, without any money or luggage, in her night suit and bathroom slippers! This was his entire fault!_

Totally befuddled as to what to do now, she turned and spotted the man to help whom, she had gotten off her train to help and had now missed it pathetically looking at her with slight anxiousness.

Mutinous thoughts in her mind she strutted towards him with long strides until she was nose to nose with him, looking at him so fiercely as if to burn him at stake…

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I got off the train to help you and now, I am marooned in this ridiculously dark and small railway station with no luggage, no money in my night suit and bathroom slippers! How dare you do that to me? Not even apologising! Listen to me buddy; I am not going to leave just like that… Now, YOU will retrieve my stuff from my missed train. I don't give a bloody damn how you do that but you will! Then, YOU will take me to my home in Birmingham. Don't even think of doubting my intentions, I WILL NOT BACK DOWN ON THEM! DO YOU GET IT?"

Having said this to him in the most threatening manner she could, she waited for a response from him…

The blond looked at her with slight befuddlement. Then, he suddenly turned and ran away from her!

"How dare you! Come back…" was all she could say before she ran after him. But, he was faster than her and she was still slightly sore from her fall. Still, she managed not to let him out of her sight as she chased him.

* * *

Draco didn't know what overcame him but when he saw that the girl had missed her train, courtesy her helping the world tendency, and now expected him to escort her to _her_ home with all her luggage, he just turned and ran. Not to be mistaken, he didn't have any problem with helping her out, just the ludicrousness of the situation he was in made him want to do something stupid, he did the first thing that came to his mind, he ran out of the platform area and judging by the sound of running feet, the girl was on his heels!

He saw a rickety old cab standing outside the railway station and he ran towards it.

" Take us to the next railways station where the train is going to stop", was all he said to the fat and sleepy cab driver, who looked annoyed to be brought into any sort of activity, being broken from his reverie…

He opened the door for her as soon as the girl came next to him and said to her, "Get in quickly!"

He himself sat in the front seat next to the driver who now had the keys in one of his hands and a rosary in his other. He started praying!

For a few seconds, Draco and the girl stared dumbstruck at the driver and then at each other…

"C'mon, move now…" The girl exclaimed loudly from her seat behind him.

The driver finally finishing his rosary, started to drive but the speed at which they were going, Draco was sure that a snail would be able to outpace them if it cared.

"Hey driver, will you drive faster?! We have to catch the bloody train." He heard the girl say to the driver

"Sorry ma'am, one must think of safety first…" he drawled out

"Now is not the time for your damned safety!"

"Doesn't matter, you won't be able to catch the train anyways."

Having said this, he started singing. It was duly noted that he couldn't hold a tune to save his life! Between the horrible singing, rickety noises of the stupid cab and the death glares being sent towards the driver by the brunette behind him, Draco was sure he'd go completely mad…

"Stop the car!"

The driver looked at him, totally surprised but he did as he was told. Draco opened the car door and got out of it…

"Couldn't you hold it for some time, we're wasting time!" he could hear her mutter this as he went round the car and opened the driver's door. His confused and stupidly dim eyes met his grey ones.

"Buck up fatty! I'm going to drive this thing!"

He heard a loud laugh coming from the back of the taxi as he pushed the driver towards the other seat. He seated himself in the taxi, started the car, took a deep breath and put the taxi, which had been moving in second gear into the fourth! The poor vehicle shot forward into the darkness of the night squealing loudly, mixing with the shouts and curses of its owner. The girl behind him was laughing as if this was the best adventure of her life.

"Hey mister, what are you doing my cab wil- AAaaaarrgh!" The driver shouted as Draco cut around a bend at a speed of 90 kmph.

"Oh don't worry, can't you see the man's style?! Nothing will happen to the taxi, and if anything does, he'll pay the whole damages. Don't worry, if he doesn't pay, I'll make him!"

_"Thank you, for supporting me through this!" _He said with sarcasm dripping from each word looking over his shoulder for a moment.

"Anytime!"

"Stop it, for the love of god!"

"Oh don't disturb him you silly man! Such driving needs concentration. You don't want anything happening to us do you?"

The taxi went as fast as it could, courtesy Draco Malfoy, and within half an hour, they reached the station where their train was to stop next. As soon as it was near enough, he killed the engine as the girl got out. Then both of them ran as fast as they could, towards the platform and to their immense relief, the train was standing there. Draco was totally out of breath and so was she. Suddenly, they turned around to see the fat taxi driver, waddling towards them…

"My Money! You didn't pay me, I'll sue" and as soon as he was near enough, he caught hold of Draco's jacket.

"Chill man, I am not running away with your money." He took out the wallet from his back pocket and counted the money to give him.

"Can I borrow some money please?" said the girl to him who was still out of breath. "I'll pay you back in the train"

"Sure…"

Hermione took the money from him and went to the nearest shop.

"A bottle of water please", she asked form the shopkeeper, a weedy little man with eyes like pigs.

He handed her the bottle and she wrenched it open as soon as it was in her hands.

"Fizzy drinks and wines all aside, water is the only drink for a dry throat!" She informed the shopkeeper.

"How much?"

He told her the price which was a bit higher than she knew.

"Oh Oh! Is it that much? Should I ask the price from the consumer court? Railway prices are lesser. What are you up to you thief?"

"Fighting for a few pennies miss?"

"If its only a few pennies, why are you stealing?"

Seeing that he was beaten, he counted out the amount he was to return her and she kept on drinking from the bottle when a sudden whistle and jangling caught her attention!

Hermione's eyes widened in horror! She turned around to see the train moving away from the platform, _again_! She ran after it!

"Somebody stop it! Pull the chain please."

But unfortunately, she was no match for the train's speed and it soon left her, leaving behind a cloud of steam and dust. At this time, only one thought entered Hermione's mind…

"_Oh shit! I missed the train again!"_


	3. A night of consequences!

**Hi Guys!**

**Here's chapter number three for you! Thanks Balpre****e****t for ****reviewing****. What I can ****bet**** is that my story is being ****updated faster right?!**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

Once when Hermione was four and a half years old, she had climbed the biggest apple tree in her family orchard. Climbing trees was her and Ginny's favourite pastime. By the age of three, both of them could climb any tree, helped along by their fathers and by four, their fathers went from tree to tree calling out to both of them to try and get them inside the house for supper and both of them would hide in the oak tree, giggling and sniggering, like little girls do! Getting back to the apple tree, she had climbed it, totally attracted to the red and juicy apple she could see on one of its branches. She had been a spoilt little angel back then; she always got what she wanted from the doting parents, uncles and grandparents, who all lived together in the family house. Seeing no one around, she had climbed that tree. The apple was not on one of the high branches, it was just a little too much, far away from the reaches of a little four year old girl. But, she was determined to have it and stretched her arm as much as she could to reach her prize. Suddenly, she lost the hold of her feet on the smooth branches of the apple tree and fell down on the soft ground, flat on her stomach. Till this day, she remembered the sick feeling in her stomach when all the breath had been knocked out of her.

This was exactly how Hermione felt when she missed her train, the same train, _twice that night_!

Damn the water bottle! Damn the thieving shopkeeper! What would she do now? Who would help her? The man who was the root cause of all the misfortunes happening to her was now, probably on the train, snoring peacefully whereas she was stuck in this stupid railway station alone! Fear and dread filled her heart and she felt as if her knees won't support her anymore. She dropped down on the nearest bench and buried her face in her hands, her curls falling all over her.

She felt someone come and sit near her. "We are not thieves madam! Here is your water bottle..."

_Oh shit! _The shopkeeper with pig eyes was back and was now leering at her in her night suit (which was modest enough but still, quite thin and a bit clingy). She raised her face from her hands and gave him a death glare. In the distance, she could see a group of men who seemed a bit drunk laughing and staring at her openly. OK, _she was in trouble_

The shopkeeper was still leering at her when one of the drunk men came forward...

"What happened brother?"

"Oh, the poor lady here missed her train! What would she do now?"

"How sad is that. Take her somewhere. Make her comfortable! It may be a bit difficult for you but don't leave her!"

Their mocking and leering voices were getting to her. She'd had enough. They were going to get it now! Who were they thinking that they could leer at her, Hermione Granger? She'd give them a piece of her mind!

"Ok, that's enough now! Get the hell lost from here both of you pigs! Just leave me the bloody hell alone before I outright slap you and make you regret the moment where you thought of coming near me."

"What?!" The shopkeepers little pig eyes bulged out of their socket. "Nobody appreciates goodwill these days!" The mockery was still not gone from his voice. The drunk behind him was nodding his head to everything he said, appreciatively. "Here I am trying to help you and you go all hell afire on me!"

"A feisty one! Go on, have a slap from her, at least she would touch you!" At this, both the men burst out in laughs and Hermione, too disgusted, walked away from the cheap men who called out to her but did not follow her. She saw near the entrance of the railway station, the office of the railway inspector. She went there to find a man who looked as if he was in his mid sixties, dozing lightly in his comfy cushion chair. She went over to his desk and took one of the bigger books in one of the shelves lining the walls and let it drop on his desk. The huge crash made him wake up with a jerk and look around like a hare trapped in a snare looking for some way to escape, clutching his heart.

"WHA- what happened here??? Wh-wh-what was that?"

Hermione put on her face, the most rugged expression she could conjure and said to him in a sarcastic voice "Sir! Can you please help me? 'Coz I think that's what this office is here for. Not for people to sleep on their duty. Tut tut, what would your mother say?"

"What's your business missy?" He slurred in a still half asleep voice, irritated on being so rudely disturbed in his beauty rest...

"I missed my train. Where am I going to retrieve my luggage from?"

"YOU MISSED YOUR TRAIN?"

"Are you deaf as well as dumb?"

"I can call the station inspector on the next station and give him your seat number and ask him to keep your luggage. Nothing else can be done. Your seat number was?"

"23"

"Hhmmm. Are you alone?"

"Are you blind as well as deaf and dumb? Do you see someone escorting me?"

"What will you do now? A young girl alone at this time of the night in this station... Who asked you to get off from the train. If something happens to you, we are the ones who will be held responsible..."

Hermione stared wide eyed at the preaching inspector. Who the f--, oops, who was he to tell her what to do and what not. But, he was still going strong when she came out of her reverie-

"Remember, an alone girl is like an open treasure chest. Anyone can take advantage of an open treasure chest; I think you know what I am saying..."

"Umm, just a minute sir, this knowledgeable sermon that you are giving me, is it free?"

"Yes, my knowledge is always free for me to give..."

"GOOD, because I don't have darn pennies to throw at your wizened face! Listen to me oldie, just do what you are supposed to and cal the station inspector of the next station, rest I can take care of myself."

The station master quickly called up the next station and she got out of his stupid office, wondering where to go now. She didn't know who to ask for help, those leering men had shown her this much at least. As a matter of fact, she could still see them standing in a corner and was only too glad to gt out of the station, into the dark night.

Opposite to the station, she could see some women standing together, wearing gaudy clothes and makeup. The sight of them mad her flinch but she had no other choice. As she came nearer, she could smell their chap perfumes, as if they had bathed in them. She stood by their side and was preparing to ask for help from one of them when a bulky and dark man, came riding towards them on a motorbike. Hermione didn't open her mouth; she stood there rooted to the spot as if fascinated by everything happening around her.

As soon as the man was near enough, he looked at every woman standing there, from head to toe as if assessing something very important in his peanut sized brain. He was going to talk to one of them when he spotted Hermione and turned towards her. He motioned her to come and sit behind him on his bike...

"Come. Let's go..."

A sudden understanding came over Hermione and she realised with a horror that she had been standing with a group of hookers! If her grandfather ever knew, he would kill her!

"Oh! I am not that, you see..." was all she could reply in a meek voice, anxious to not offend anyone near her.

"What do you mean you're not _that_? I'll pay you, don't worry."

"No you see, I missed my train and--"

"Oh just cut the crap and get behind me."

OK, this was where Hermione died of shame. She was being mistaken for a hooker and was sure if she resisted much longer, ok, this was so not what she wanted to think about. She did the only thing that came to her mind, she ran!

This may not have been the best thing to do in the given circumstances but what was a girl to do? Hermione, as she ran could hear the vroom of the bike and the man following her still shouting at her, "I told you I'll pay, I've got the money…" it was supposed to be a consoling dialoguer for her by the man but all it did was make her run even faster. She prayed to god as she ran, _Please god, just save me today and I will always be good and never bother anyone, please…_

Squinting her yes to make them see better in the dark where she was running off to, she saw something that made her rub her eyes with the back of her hand to make sure she was not hallucinating or dreaming. No, the figure was solid enough, it wasn't a hallucination but maybe it was a dream… Perhaps she would wake up any moment, away from this disgusting little town to find herself still in her train… She gave herself a sharp pinch. It hurt like hell, ruling out the dream possibility. _That means it was real! In the distance of the dark gloom, she had seen a glint of a light coloured Armani coat!_ _The guy from the train!!!_

Gathering up all her strength, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her after all the excitement of the night. She ran straight up to him, turned him around and threw her arms round his neck!

"Thank you God! Thanks a lot for him! Thank you thank you thank you!!!"

"YOU AGAIN?"

Hermione couldn't help but nod at him happily as he looked down at her, still hugging him as hard as she could.

The man on the bike seeing her with someone else, fled on his bike, afraid that perhaps he would press charges against him due to his advances on what he thought was his girl…

"I don't believe it! You missed your train again? And who was that joker following you?" he said looking at the retreating noisy motorbike.

"Oh forget him!" She exclaimed happily. Then, extending out her hand "Hi! My name is Hermione! Yours?"

The guy gave out a resigned sigh and took out his hand from his pant pocket…

"I am Draco."

"Draco! Pleasure to meet you Draco. I have never been so pleased to meet anyone ever in my life before!!!"

* * *

Ok, Draco was hallucinating or dreaming. How could he be stuck with that girl again! Wait, she was solid enough when she hugged him so she couldn't be a hallucination. Draco then pinched himself as hard as he could. It hurt like hell, ruling out the dream possibility. Yeah, it was all real… she was back here with him. Though how she managed to miss her train after he had dropped her at the door of the train was above him but he was sure it was her big mouth that put her in her present situation. Silly girl! Well, silly or not, here she was, looking at him with bright eyes and holding out her hand having introduced herself.

"Hi! My name is Hermione! Yours?"

Resigned to his fate, he took out his hand from his pant pocket…

"I am Draco."

"Draco! Pleasure to meet you Draco. I have never been so pleased to meet anyone ever in my life before!!!"

Draco was not sure if he could say the same thing for himself. One thing he wished for, some peace and quiet, free in the world, he couldn't get. Now, this girl was his responsibility. He, who had never had any responsibilities ever before his father's death, was wondering what he had ever done to deserve the miseries in his life. As he kept on thinking, a sudden tug at his arm brought him out of his thoughts…

Then, suddenly, her voice turned hard and she said to him...

"I told you not to doubt my intentions! Now, you are going to drop me to my home. We will spend the night here in some hotel and the next day, we will be going to the next station to retrieve my luggage and then all the way to Birmingham! Oh yah, you can give me those tough looks as we walk, trying to find a place to stay."

All that Draco could do was glare at the back of her had before following her and sulking.

"Oh gosh, you are wallowing in self pity again!"

"I do not wallow!"

"Oh yes you are doing it right now!!!" She said in a sing song voice. They were now walking on the dark streets of the small town looking for a hotel to spend the night in.

"Enjoying all this, aren't you? Think we are on a picnic? How do your parents bear you? You are such a classic piece. You should be kept in a museum. People should be charged to see you..."

"Oh, _I should be kept in a museum?_ What about you, huh? Sitting in a train but do not know where its going. Then get down on a strange station anddrive at 120 kmph to get me to the next station hmm?"

Draco, already very frustrated, looked up and said, "Where am I? Why am I doing this? Seriously God, enough jokes with my life already!"

"So, are you gonna tell me your troubles or not?"

Draco just gave her a look…

"Ohh, I forgot, I DONOT SHARE MY MATTERS WITH OTHER! I AM MY ON MY OWN IN THE BIG BAD WORLD! You were about to say that right?"

"No actually I was tryin—"

"I think you should consult a psychiatrist! It would help you. I personally know a very good one in London. If you want, I can call him and tell about you. That phone call will make him give you a discount on your treatment…"

Draco just kept on nodding his head, humouring her every crazy notion. In the distance, he saw a small hotel, HOTEL DECENT, as said by the flickering board lights. His father would've rather died than see his only son enter such a place but seeing as his father was already dead and this was the best they could do at that time of the night, he broke out.

"Wait, there's a hotel there..."

"It's rude to interrupt!" She said annoyed that he had interrupted the story of her favourite movie she had been telling him. Draco was ready to pull out his hair with his own hands and laugh maniacally at the same time…

"What I am trying to say is, see that hotel?" He said pointing at the small building, "We can stay there tonight."

"Oh great! Let's go, c'mon, walk faster will you…" she said, bounding forward happy on the prospect of finally getting a place to rest. Shaking his head, he followed.

On entering the hotels small reception, Draco could very well imagine the condition of th rooms and what went on in the rooms. Hell, even its name said that much!

A small man wearing a monkey cap came out of a small door behind the reception desk.

"How can I help you sir and madam?" He wheezed, looking at both of them… Hermione was exploring the room and Draco noticed that the monkey cap guy's eyes remained a little longer on her.

"We need to rent room for the night."

"You want it hourly I think?'

"Don't try to act smart alright! Just do what you are told. By day." Draco very well understood what was being implied here. To b honest, he had expected this behaviour from the wheezy little man, but, nothing was to prepare him for this.

"C'mon, let's be practical. We only have a small task here! By day would be so expensive now that we haveless money! We just need two hours, right."

Yeah, and Draco had expected her to keep quiet! He could not believe that she did not understand what was going on here. This was too much, seriously and it was all h could do to look at hr, amused as well as a little annoyed.

"Hermione let me talk. One day is what we want."

"C'mon. We are not gonna be here in the day! What is there to be shy about?" Then, turning to the receptionist, she said, "We'll take two hours!"

Seeing his look, she said, "OK, three hours would be more than enough for us, don't you think."

Totally amused at her he said, "Sure!", and then, turning to the man behind the desk, he said, "three hours please!"

He took out his credit card and hand it over to the receptionist, who was still staring at Hermione.

"Where do you get her?"

"In the train!" Draco said, enjoying the perverseness of the receptionist and stupidity of Hermione.

"Whoa, they come in trains too now!"

"Yeah. So, how is she?" Draco asked the receptionist in a low and amused whisper, looking over to where she was standing and looking at the magazines but not oblivious to the men looking at her.

"Feisty one! A beauty!"

Winking at the man, Draco replied, "Thanks!"

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the room when Draco entered.

"You can sleep on the bed Hermione and I will take the couch."

"Yeah ok." She said moodily.

"You know you are a big cartoon?"

"Maybe I am, but I know Karate!"

"Karate?"

"Yeah Karate!"

A sudden dawning of knowledge cam over Draco.

"Oh, you mean, if I try to rape you, you'll Karate me. Right?"

"Maybe, I mean, absolutely!"

"Don't worry, I am not going to rape you."

"You can't."

"I don't want to!"

"I am telling you, you can't."

"Wait, are you trying to provoke me to rape you?"

"No, just clearing this fact. Near the station, I hugged you and asked you to go to some hotel; I don't know what's going through your mind. All I am trying to say is, don't even think of it."

"And why did you just think that I would be thinking that?"

"You look the type."

"Pardon?"

"Must've had a lot of girls throwing themselves at you in London, didn't you. But let me tell you, I am not one of them. I am a one man woman. And I already have my man, Ronald, one and only and forever!"

"Let me tell you missy that I am also a one woman man, see." Draco took out his wallet and showed her Pansy's photograph.

She jumped off the couch and rushed towards him.

"Show! Wow, pretty hot huh! You're a damn lucky old—"

"Was" he replied shortly.

"Was, what happened, wait, she dumped you, right?"

Taking his silence as an assent, she went on…

"Don't worry man. You'll get many more, lot better than her! See, such a bad nose and such a pathetic chin!" She pointed Pansy's nonexistent defects. "She was totally shit in front of you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Just look at you, many girls would just die to be with you!"

"I don't know Hermione."

"I'll tell you what. You should throw her out of your life!" She took out a match box from the dressing drawer and said to him…

"Here, burn her photograph."

"C'mon Hermione!"

"Feel it's childish? Still, do it! Believe me, it'll be fun!"

Not knowing why, Draco obeyed her and seeing her photograph burn, he felt some sort of vindictive pleasure.

"Now, all you need to do is flush hr out of your life. Her!" She collected the remaining ashes of the photo and gave it to him. "Go, flush her down the toilet.

Draco took the ashes ad went to the washroom of their room and threw the ashes in the toilet seat. Methodically, his hand went to the flush lever and he pressed it. As he stared in the toilet's depths, the sudden rush of water, consequences of the pushed lever, carried away the charred remains of Draco's sweetheart. Instead of feeling the regret which he was sure of, a sudden feeling of calm cam over him and resting in his heart, took over his mind. He felt as if one of the many loads had been taken off his back and h felt, free! The stupid childish thing had worked!

Coming out of the toilet, h couldn't help but grin!

"How was it? Felt good?"

"You know, that's the most childish, impulsive and stupid thing I have ever done in my life... But, it was also the most relieving and fun thing to do ever!" He gazed directly in her eyes and sad as sincerely as he could...

"Thank you Hermione!"

"Anytime!"

* * *

**Liked it or not, lemme know!**


End file.
